Duelo en la Torre de Astronomía
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Mmm! Esta vez es Harry quien reta a Draco a un duelo, a medianoche, en la Torre de Astronomía, los dos solos, sin segundos, cara a cara. Por fin. ¿qué pasará? Oneshot


Por fin había terminado la clase de Pociones, dos horas horribles en la húmeda mazmorra de Snape, dos horas removiendo una pestilente poción mientras el profesor los miraba desdeñoso, respirando en sus cuellos, esperando una equivocación para quitar puntos a Gryffindor, dos horas de escuchar bajos comentarios de los Slytherin. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del aula, para dirigirse a su sala común, entumecidos por el húmedo frío de la mazmorra.

- Esa clase es inhumana-dijo Ron- ¿cómo puede hacer tanto frío con veinte fuegos encendidos?

- ¿Qué pasa, Weasley?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas detrás de ellos- Siempre quejándote, pero si esto debe parecerte un hermoso palacio, comparado con el establo en el que vives.

- Malfoy- farfulló Ron poniéndose rojo- Esta me la pagas.

- Eso te gustaría, eh, Weasley? Que alguien te pagara algo, podrías oler lo que es el dinero, por una vez en tu vida.- rió Malfoy.

Ron se abalanzó hacia Malfoy, con un brillo asesino en los ojos, Harry y Hermione lo sujetaron de los brazos.

- Déjalo, tío, no vale la pena- dijo en voz alta Harry- Vámonos

- Tú, Caracortada, si que no vales la pena, eres un maldito despojo del mundo mágico- Malfoy se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su cara y susurró- Antes, aún eras importante por haber acabado con el Señor Oscuro, ¿pero ahora?- rió- ¿ahora que eres el que lo ha hecho volver? Se te ha terminado el chollo, Potter.

- Ahora es personal, Malfoy, y ahora, soy yo el que te reta, esta noche, a las doce, en la Torre de Astronomía. Un duelo.

- ¿Quién será tu segundo?

- Sin segundos, esto es entre tú y yo, o ¿acaso tienes miedo?

- Nunca Resurrector, allí estaré.- Se alejó por el pasillo hacia los calabozos que servían de estancias de Slytherin.

Harry se quedó en medio del pasillo, con la sangre hirviendo de ira, Malfoy había dado donde más dolía, porque se sentía responsable de la vuelta de Voldemort. Hermione lo cogió del brazo y lo instó a caminar hacia la sala común. Sus amigo intentaron persuadirlo de que no acudiera, estaban convencidos de que Malfoy lo volvería a delatar, igual que hizo en primer curso, pero Harry creía a Malfoy más original que eso, les dijo que llevaría la capa invisible, como precaución por si Filch estaba allí en lugar del Slytherin, para que lo dejaran en paz.

La verdad es que estaba nervioso, apenas pudo cenar, por suerte, el año anterior había aprendido muchos maleficios que podrían ayudarle, pero con un padre Mortífago, seguro que Malfoy tampoco se quedaba corto en maleficios. Se quedó esperando en la sala común con la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador bajo la túnica fingiendo estudiar. Cuando por fin se vació, faltaban diez minutos para las doce, tenía el tiempo justo. Sacó el mapa y tras comprobar que todo el mundo estaba en la cama, menos una mota, que rezaba Draco Malfoy, se movía por un pasillo rumbo a la Torre de Astronomía, se cubrió con la capa invisible y se dirigió, varita en mano a la Torre de Astronomía.

Cuando llegó allí, miró el mapa y vio que Malfoy ya había llegado. Se quitó la capa y envolvió el mapa con ella, la guardó en un hueco en la pared, que anteriormente se utilizaría como lámpara de aceite, pero ahora que ya nadie solía ir por allí, estaba vacío.

Abrió la puerta y Malfoy se giró. Sonrió con desprecio y se acercó a él. Harry cerró la puerta y se colocó cara a cara con Malfoy.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?- escupi

- Más quisieras- le contestó Harry entre dientes

- ¿Estás listo?- le dijo, mirándolo con desdén- Aún estás a tiempo de retirarte antes de que te arrepientas de meterte con un Malfoy.

- ¿Y tú, estás listo tú?

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo Potter, perdón, estoy perdiendo el tiempo- se corrigi

Se dispusieron a pelearse, presentaron las varitas y se dieron la espalda, caminaron diez pasos y Harry se sorprendió de que Malfoy estuviera jugando limpio. Quedaron frente a frente y adoptaron la posición de ataque. Malfoy fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo.

- ¡¡¡¡RICTUSEMPRA!!!!- Harry vio acercarse el chorro de luz del maleficio y…

- ¡¡¡¡IMPEDIMENTA!!!!- Malfoy se quedó paralizado cuando vio el torrente del maleficio, dar la vuelta y volverse hacia él, pero reaccionó rápido y se tiró al suelo y el hechizo impactó contra la pared.

- ¡¡¡¡TARANTALLEGRA!!!!- Harry no iba a ser tan caballeroso con Malfoy como lo fue en segundo curso, le hechizó mientras estaba en el suelo, pero Malfoy rodó sobre su cuerpo y el maleficio dio en el suelo.

Continuaron así durante un tiempo, demasiado rápidos en lanzar hechizos ambos, y tan ágiles para esquivarlos, que ninguno consiguió que sus hechizos impactaran en su contrincante, Harry quería acabar pronto, estaba cansado, le desarmaría y así vencería sin demasiado esfuerzo, si, eso haría, le desarmaría

- ¡¡¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!!!- lo que no esperaba es que Malfoy hubiera lanzado el mismo hechizo que él, sus varitas volaron de sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos y Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente

- No está mal Potter, tan amante de los muggles que eres, vamos a ver si eres capaz de pelear como tal.

Se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, Harry levantó el puño con furia e impactó contra la mandíbula del rubio, que le cogió la cabeza y con fuerza la chocó contra la suya, quedando un poco aturdidos, Harry se recuperó antes y dirigió su pie con toda su fuerza a la espinilla de Malfoy, gritando este, que le respondió con un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, rompiéndole las gafas, Harry le cogió el brazo y se lo retorció en la espalda, manteniéndolo justo en el punto justo anterior a la fractura, Malfoy lo miró gimiendo de dolor involuntariamente, en su cara se iba formando un oscuro cardenal en la mandíbula, se zafó de su tenaza y lo empujó tirando a Harry al suelo. Se acercó a él y lo miró desde arriba, le puso un pie en el abdomen y comenzó a presionar con fuerza, Harry, le cogió el pie y tiró de él, haciéndolo caer de bruces en el suelo, rodaron intentando reducirse el uno al otro, al final, Malfoy consiguió ponerse encima de Harry, le sujetó las muñecas contra el suelo y le clavó una rodilla justo debajo de las costillas.

Harry respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio  y por la rodilla que le oprimía el diafragma, Malfoy jadeaba y su pelo, antes pegado a la cabeza y ahora despeinado, tocaba la cara de Harry.

- Estás a mi merced, Potter- le dijo salpicando la cara de Harry con saliva al hablar

- Ni en tus mejores sueños- jadeó Harry.

Harry forcejeaba para soltarse, pero Malfoy era mucho más robusto de lo que aparentaba y realmente estaba a su merced. Notaba el aliento de Malfoy en su cara sudada.

- Malfoy, no puedo respirar- dijo con esfuerzo- suéltame.

- No

- ¡Suéltame!

- No-volvió a negar el rubio divertido.

- ¡Qué me sueltes!- gritó Harry

- ¿Acaso el Gran Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, no puede salvarse a si mismo?- dijo Malfoy con sorna- ¿no eres tan buen mago? Suéltate solo.

- Suéltame, Malfoy.

- Ruega, Potter.

Harry se sintió derrotado, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar desesperadamente como soltarse, abrió los ojos, impotente, mareado por la creciente falta de oxígeno, y entonces Malfoy hizo algo que Harry nunca hubiese imaginado, le besó.

Apretó sus labios duramente contra los de Harry, lastimándole la boca. Harry notó el sabor metálico y viscoso de la sangre e intentó apartarse, pero las manos de Malfoy lo sujetaban con fuerza al suelo, haciéndole daño, como si fuesen de acero, la rodilla justo en el diafragma, le daba angustia y podía notar el corazón de Malfoy latiendo con furia contra su pecho, pese al dolor físico que sentía y a que no le hacía ninguna gracia ser besado por Malfoy; se excitó, le latía el corazón más deprisa y empezó a sudar profusamente, sintió una creciente tensión en su entrepierna, de forma instintiva abrió los labios ligeramente y se dejó besar.

Malfoy relajó la presión sobre su boca y le besó de forma más apasionada, no ya como una agresión. Lamió el labio inferior de Harry, lo mordisqueó suavemente y dedicó la misma atención a su labio superior, se aventuró en la boca de Harry y este respondió al beso atrayendo la suave lengua de Malfoy con la suya, dejó de forcejear para liberarse, ya no le importaba tanto que Malfoy lo sujetara contra el suelo.

Apartó la rodilla de las costillas de Harry, que por fin pudo respirar con "normalidad", aunque Malfoy quedó tendido encima suyo por completo. Notaba el subir y bajar pesadamente el torso de Malfoy al respirar, un torso amplio y denso que lo sorprendió y las piernas largas y fuertes entre las suyas, y pudo comprobar, por la presión firme en su pubis que Malfoy estaba sensiblemente excitado. Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo y se deshizo de la tenaza de Malfoy y le cogió las manos entrelazando aquellos dedos largos y finos entre los suyos.

Harry soltó las manos de Malfoy y alargó las suyas hacia su cabeza enredando los dedos en su pelo empapado y bajó las manos por el cuello, por los hombros abrazando finalmente su espalda por encima del jersey y la túnica. Súbitamente, Malfoy se apartó y se puso en pie, dejando a un muy asombrado Harry en el suelo, jadeando, le tendió la mano  y Harry la cogió, de un tirón Malfoy lo levantó del suelo acercándolo a él.

Continuaron besándose mientras exploraban curiosos el cuerpo de su enemigo. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar y Harry le arrancó la túnica a Malfoy, este se apretó contra él y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, más bien, a arrancársela. Malfoy recorrió con su dedo índice la cara de Harry, para bajar por el torso, demorándose en el pezón, y continuó bajando hasta coger con toda la palma la nalga derecha, redonda y firme de Harry. Se acariciaron con ferocidad, hambrientos el uno del otro, hasta que trastabillando, cayeron en un polvoriento y desvencijado sofá que había en la habitación.

Malfoy estaba encima de Harry, y lo besó de nuevo, erección contra erección, recorrió el cuello del moreno con bocados y lametones mientras acariciaba su torso, Harry le clavó las uñas a Malfoy en la espalda, y este gritó contra el hueco de la clavícula de Harry.

De forma brusca, giró al Gryffindor para que quedase de espaldas a él y sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda, le introdujo dos dedos en la boca, que Harry lamió y chupó como si fuesen caramelos, le dio una palmada en el muslo para que se pusiera a cuatro patas, sacó los dedos de la boca de Harry y comenzó a humedecer su perineo, para luego introducir los dedos en el ano intentando lubricarlo.

 Harry gimió con fuerza, impaciente, y Malfoy sustituyó los dedos por la cabeza palpitante de su pene, con mucho cuidado y al tiempo que acariciaba de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba el pene de Harry, se introdujo en él. Harry gritó mezclándose en su carne el dolor y el placer, Malfoy lentamente al principio, y más frenéticamente después, comenzó a entrar y salir de Harry, a la vez que lo masturbaba.

Harry sintió que no aguantaría mucho más y reculó para ir al encuentro de Malfoy, al final, con un espasmo, alcanzó el clímax al tiempo que Harry, mientras gemía profundamente. Malfoy cayó pesadamente encima de Harry, que se giró para besarlo. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda al rubio, que tenía su brazo izquierdo rodeando la cintura de Harry, con la cabeza entre sus pectorales. Se quedaron descansando un rato, hasta que Malfoy miró su reloj y se levantó, caminó hasta donde había caído su varita, y la cogió, se apuntó a si mismo y luego a Harry murmurando unas palabras que no pudo entender.

-  ¿Qué has hecho?

-  Nada, un hechizo para borrar las marcas, cardenales, cortes…

-  ¿Magia Oscura?- preguntó Harry, Malfoy se encogió de hombros y        le lanzó su ropa.

-  Vístete, son las cuatro de la mañana.

Harry cogió su ropa y se vistió mirando como Malfoy hacía lo mismo, este se dirigió a la puerta, y se disponía a salir, cuando se giró y miró a Harry con el desprecio habitual.

- Si lo cuentas, estás muerto, Potter.

- Descuida, Malfoy.

Malfoy salió de la habitación y Harry esperó hasta que dejó de oír sus pasos, se levantó del sofá, buscó su varita y salio de allí, cogió su capa invisible y se cubrió con ella, miró el mapa del merodeador, y lo golpeó con la varita- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- el mapa se dibujó en el pergamino, y comprobó que no hubiera moros en la costa, vio la mota de Malfoy dirigiéndose a los calabozos de Slytherin.

Se encaminó a su habitación y se puso el pijama, estaba entrando en la cama, cuando Ron, se despertó por el ruido y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal el duelo, Harry?

- Bien, no conseguimos hechizarnos y acabamos desarmándonos, no se puede decir que ninguno hayamos perdido.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad, tendido en su cama, recordando lo que había pasado con Malfoy, sabiendo que nunca volvería a pasar, y dando gracias porque hubiera pasado.


End file.
